


Dav and kakakak mak some cooking

by Anisoptera



Series: Cark fuks (crack fics) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cooking, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meteor, Multi, Other, Rosemary is a good spice to use, Terezi just kinda stands there, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisoptera/pseuds/Anisoptera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dav likd tp cuk so he gut karkut an he ses<br/>"HEY KAK UNENNA KUUK WIT ME"<br/>an he ses<br/>"YEAAAAAAAAAA"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dav and kakakak mak some cooking

dav likd tp cuk so he gut karkut an he ses  
"HEY KAK UNENNA KUUK WIT ME"  
an he ses  
"YEAAAAAAAAAA"  
so thy went arond the metor and found rosmary kissig and geying an they got them bcause roemary is a grate sspise and then they usd kanyas horns as utensuls and they md a grat rosmary stoo and it tastud ok dav isnt rly that great of a cook an then thy usd it as lub an terezi wachd as they dud the thnig with the romaree stOOO  
"OOO THAYS NOICE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
kakakakakak yeld as dv dud the thig as 8 rosess harr an kanya skin mad a gud blaknet an the ful aslep the end

**Author's Note:**

> did u lik my fic? ples leave a revew!!!!!!!!


End file.
